La Misión
by MabaCullenHale
Summary: Ha tres agentes se le encomienda una misión para capturar a un peligroso delincuente, ellos solo lo ven como una misión mas pero esta le cambiara la vida a todos.


**Como ustedes saben los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Steohenie Meyer; solo la historia es mía.**

**CAPITULO I**

**EDWARD POV:**

Puede que esta no sea la vida que mis difuntos padres hubieran querido para mí, pero es la que me toco; a mis 23 años no me arrepiento de estar en esta situación ni las decisiones que tome pues estas me llevaron a conocer a verdaderos amigos, Jasper (25 años) y Emmett (26 años); no son como mis antiguos amigos que solo estaban conmigo por mi dinero.

- ¡Hey! ¿En qué piensas? – Emmett me estaba hablando durante horas de nuestra nueva misión.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Edward! No lo vamos a repetir otra vez – dijo enojado mi otro amigo, esta vez me preocupe ya que este es la paciencia andando.

- ¿Qué? Solo díganme lo que tengo que hacer nada mas – exclame exaltado, me estaba cansado de esto, no me gustaba vivir encerrado y mucho menos recibir órdenes de Carlisle.

Si mis padres hubieran sabido el verdadero trabajo de Carlisle nunca me hubieran dejado con él, ellos querían que lleve una vida tranquila, con una mujer que me quiera, tener nietos pero todo ello se vio derrumbado el día que ellos murieron.

Solo sabía el nombre de aquel desgraciado que había mandado matar a mis padres, Aro. Jure ante la tumba de mis padres que le haría pagar con sangre la vida de mis padres.

Somos una elite de "personas" que nos encargamos de las "personas" que ni el FBI puede con ellos; tenemos permisos especiales para hacer lo que queramos sin ninguna consecuencia. Estas elites son un grupo reducido de personas que "no existen", todo rastro de nosotros fue borrado y es por ellos que debemos ocultarnos.

Carlisle Cullen, es nuestro jefe; es muy amable hasta que se presenta una misión pues se las toma muy enserio; yo soy el jefe de Operaciones Tácticas, Jasper es el loco Jefe de Inteligencia y Emmett es el encargado de armas, transporte, todo el materiales que necesitemos, él lo obtiene.

- Edward, ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿disculpa? – _demonios no había escuchado nada. ¡Maldición!_

- ¿Aceptas?

- Por favor, me ofendes Carlisle ¿Cuándo yo me he negado a alguna misión? – dije como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

- Perfecto, ahora me retiro para que lleven a cabo el plan – dijo caminando hacia la puerta - chicos informen a Edward lo que acaba de aceptar.

No sé por qué a ese hombre nunca se le escapaba nada, ni siquiera sabía en lo que me había metido, mire a mis amigos para alguna ayuda pero solo atinaron a reírse.

- ¿Pueden dejar sus niñerías y decirme que acabo de aceptar? – dije molesto

- Para que veas que soy bueno, te lo voy a decir – dijo Emmett aun riéndose – vamos a secuestras a tres bellas muchachas.

- ¿Qué? – tratando de asimilar lo que ellos me acababan de decir.

- Lo que escuchaste; sus padres son socios de Aro y para que nos puedan dar lo que necesitamos, tenemos que darles donde más les duela o sea debemos secuestras a sus hijas.

Cuando escucho el nombre de aquel desgraciado, me hierbe la sangre. Quiero verlo muerto.

- Como sabemos que tú y Aro tienen temas pendientes – explico Jasper – aceptamos la misión y luego tú lo hiciste, aunque al principio no sabías de que se trataba.

- Perfecto, ahora me pueden decir quiénes son nuestras próximas "invitadas".

- Como estabas muy distraído no pudiste ver las fotos, pero déjame decirte que ellas están buenísimas – exclamo Emmett muy contento.

Emmett, es… como explicarlo, ninguna chica se ha negado a sus encantos.

- Emmett ellas no van a ser una más en tu LARGA lista de conquistas – dijo Jasper enfatizando la palabra larga.

- Si bien que te quedaste bobo cuando miraste a la de cabellos negros – se defendió Emmett – pero te lo advierto no te metas con la rubia.

- ¿pueden dejar de pelear? Y cuéntenme de nueva vez por todas lo que vamos hacer. – esta pelea de niños ya me estaba molestando

- Bueno, bueno en eso estamos – dijo Emmett – no te podemos enseñar las fotos porque Carlisle ya se las llevo. Las tres son han crecido juntas, no saben en lo que se dedican sus padres. La primera parte del plan, es traerlas sea como sea, siempre para con guardaespaldas así que debemos encargarnos de ellos también.

- ¿Para que las vamos a traer? ¿Por qué no solo vamos por sus padres? – siempre los jefes lo hacen complicado, pensé.

- Ellos están más resguardados que el presidente, además no salen de sus casas; nos llevaría mucho tiempo ingresar además que sería un suicidio. – explico Jasper.

- Está bien. – Dije alzando mi mano como si fuera una oferta de paz – me puedes decir quiénes son

- Ahora me toca a mí – dijo Emmett emocionado – la primera es, Rosalie Hale de 21 años, una rubia despampanante, perfecta, con hermosos ojos azules, unas piernas que no parecen de este mundo…

- ¡Emmett! – Gritamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo – te estás pasando de la raya – advertí.

- Solo quería ayudarlo como no había visto las fotos. – dijo inocentemente – ahora ya no quiero nada, explícale ahora de tu chica.

- No es mi chica – se defendió Jasper – las hermanas Swan; Isabella y Alice, de 19 y 18 años respectivamente. La primera es de cabello y ojos castaños, altura promedio, tez blanca. Alice, es más baja que su hermana, de cabello negro y hermosos ojos también negros…

- ¿tú también? – estos dos me estaban cansando ¿Qué tenían estas muchachas que les atraía tanto?

Jasper solo se limitó a sonrojarse, nunca lo había visto a así. Emmett y yo nos matamos re risa mientras él nos miraba molesto.

- ¿listos amigos míos? – dije seriamente

- Listísimos – dijeron Jasper y Emmett.

- Pues manos a la obra – exclame – ¡La misión acaba de empezar!

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste, espero comentarios para saber que les parecio**

**Bezos**


End file.
